Harugo Sorahashi
Harugo Sorahashi' '(春後 空橋, lahir tanggal 21 November 1969 di Shizuoka) adalah karakter orisinil dari sebuah forum Role-play berbasis teks dengan latar belakang novel, film, dan manga Battle Royale karya Koushun Takami dengan visualisasi J-Hope / Jung Hoseok (BTS). Sorahashi tercatat sebagai murid Nagayama Gakuen saat diregistrasikan pada term kelima (1984-1985) tanggal 8 Maret 2014, dan menjadi murid Kissho Gakuen pada term enam (1985-1986). Merupakan Survivor dari Program: Winter 1984-1985. Deskripsi Fisik Matanya berwarna hitam teduh dengan garis rahang yang tegas. Rambutnya yang pendek dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja dengan poni yang mencapai alis. Tingginya sebagaimana anak laki-laki Jepang kebanyakan, serta mengalami growth-spurt besar-besaran sejak naik kelas 1 SMA Kissho Gakuen. Semasa SMP, sering terlihat dengan rambut yang dikeataskan. Sekarang sudah tidak pernah tampil seperti itu lagi. Sejarah Untuk menutupi hutang keluarga, Shimokawa Asame menikah muda dengan Harugo Yatsuhashi, seorang juru bicara militer, dan memiliki putra bersama setelah lima tahun lamanya. Hal ini berdasarkan kepada ketakutan Asame atas Program yang menelan habis kedua kakak perempuannya sewaktu kecil, menjadikannya satu-satunya putri yang tersisa dari keluarga Shimokawa. Sebaliknya, Yatsuhashi merasa keberatan, sebab tidak memiliki anak dianggap tidak memiliki penerus keluarga. Asame dengan berat hati melahirkan Sorahashi, putra pertama dan terakhirnya dengan Yatsuhashi. Namun seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, Asame menemukan kebahagiaan tersendiri dengan melihat Sorahashi tumbuh menjadi anak laki-laki yang cerdas lagi penyayang seperti yang diinginkan setiap orangtua. Asame pun menyingkirkan segala prasangka buruk dan ketakutannya serta bertekad untuk melindungi Sorahashi dengan segenap kekuatan yang dimiliki. Hal ini termasuk menolak tawaran Yatsuhashi untuk tinggal di Tokyo dan menetap di wilayah Chubu dan sekitarnya, dimana keluarga Shimokawa berasal, dengan dalih merasa lebih aman membesarkan Sorahashi di sana. Sampai umur sepuluh tahun, Sorahashi mengenal ayahnya sebagai Harugo Yasuda, seorang public-speaker dari Shizuoka yang disenangi masyarakat. Terlalu sering didongengi kisah-kisah pendiktatoran lama membuatnya kurang menyukai kemiliteran, dan mengetahui bahwa ayahnya sendiri yang bekerja untuk mereka membuat hubungan ayah-anak itu penuh dengan pertentangan. Yatsuhashi ingin membawa Sorahashi ke Tokyo bersamanya, namun Asame terlampau egois untuk menyerahkan Sorahashi. Sejak saat itu, Yatsuhashi tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi Shizuoka seolah hal itu menandakan perceraian keduanya. Meskipun demikian, Asame menerima tunjangan dari Yatsuhashi setiap bulan, dan tidak pernah ada surat keterangan cerai yang jelas dari kedua belah pihak. Sampai akhir 1984, Asame bersama karyawannya mengurus sebuah toko bunga sebagai penghasilan sampingan. Personalitas Sebelum dijebloskan ke dalam Program, Sorahashi adalah pemuda yang straight-forward dan berkepribadian jujur dengan memperhatikan moral, etika, serta perasaan orang lain. Dia disenangi orang-orang dari berbagai kalangan umur karena tidak hanya dia pandai berbicara dan memposisikan diri, tetapi juga ramah dan supel, meski seringkali bersikap `''tinggi''` dan merasa perlu dihormati karenanya. Tekanan yang diterimanya selama Program mengubah kepribadian Sorahashi menjadi seseorang yang cenderung pendiam dan emosional, bahkan eksplosif dan destruktif di waktu-waktu tertentu; menyangkal bahwa sesungguhnya, dia sakit dan depresi. Keahlian Selain berdebat dan berbicara secara umumnya, Sorahashi menguasai hampir seluruh kegiatan fisik seperti olahraga. Namun setelah kecelakaannya, Sorahashi hanya bisa mentolerir sepak bola. Storyline 1984-1985 * Ada sesuatu dari Harugo Yasuda yang membuat Sorahashi tidak ingin dirinya disamakan dengannya. Mungkin karena sifatnya. Atau kebiasaannya memeriksa kadar parfum pada kemeja. Atau bahkan caranya meninggalkan sang istri bersama putranya yang baru berumur sepuluh hanya karena dia paling tidak tahan dengan yang namanya perbedaan pendapat. (Harugo Sorahashi: read more) * Sorahashi menoleh lewat bahu dan mengenali paras sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya. "Ah, Momoi-''chan''?" Disejajarkannya posisi sepeda dengan posisi gadis itu agar keduanya bisa berjalan beriringan. Harugo, Momoi. Gadis itu adalah teman sekelas Sorahashi yang, seperti yang kita bisa lihat sendiri, memiliki nama kecil serupa dengan marganya. (Afternoon Walk: ''read more) * Diambilnya apel dari uluran tangan Shirou Tsubaki, lalu menggosokannya secara perlahan pada seragam. "Maaf jadi mengganggu, Shirou-''chan. Apelnya terselip dari tanganku." (en règle: ''read more) * Sorahashi menyempatkan diri untuk melongok ke bawah meja guru, yang barangkali terjatuh di sana. Tidak ada. Sebelah tangannya berlari mengusap tengkuk, mata hitamnya memindai seisi kelas dari satu tempat. "''Shimatta." (Two's a company three's a crowd.: ''read more) * Sebab sepenglihatannya, Momoi benar-benar terlihat paling bahagia jika berada bersama sang pemuda, dan sebaliknya, Moriyama memperlakukan gadis itu paling baik di antara yang lain. (''The way you move is like a full on rainstorm: ''read more) * Sorahashi lalu saling mengaitkan jemarinya di atas meja kasir, balas mengangguk santai pada sang ''Iinchou ''yang sudah keburu menghilang di antara rak yang satu dengan rak yang lain. (''The world hasn't gotten any bigger for you: ''read more) * “Panggil tidak, ya...” Kepalanya mendongak memandangi kertas-kertas yang digantung, memasang mimik muka berpikir. Bohongan. Buru-buru ia memecah tawa sebelum Shirou Tsubaki bisa memanyunkan bibirnya, atau apa. “Bercanda.” Menjulurkan lidah, lantas tersenyum, “Tsubaki.” (''Hey Jupiter: read more) * Dan Hinaki adalah gadis remaja, tapi ada saja keinginan untuk berbicara seolah mereka adalah anak kecil lagi. “Kenapa juga kamu yang sewot kalau aku bicara tentang Hinata.” (All the King's horses and all the King's men: ''read more) * "Ini tempat favoritku. Aku nggak tahu apakah kamu bakal sama sukanya, tapi—" Tangan Sorahashi bergerak gestural, mengisyaratkan Momoi untuk menunggu sementara ia menjejaki batu pertama, memastikannya aman. Di posisinya sekarang, Sorahashi jadi lebih pendek daripada Momoi. Diulurkannya tangan, tersenyum. "—ya?" (''They promised altars and arks: ''read more) * “Di belakangmu.” Sorahashi tersenyum, lantas berhenti dan merunduk untuk mengambil pesawat kertas yang jatuh. Dia menarik tangannya ke belakang, membuat gestur melempar pada gadis yang bersangkutan. “Tangkap.” (''Dornröschen: read more) Program: Winter 1984-1985 (under construction) 1985-1986 * Matanya hitam kelam, hampir-hampir bengkak, lengket oleh darah yang mengalir di ceruk luka pergelangan tangannya, hasil dari pemberontakkannya pada bagian diri yang menolak untuk percaya bahwa dia lah yang membunuh seisi kelasnya(dan temannya dan sahabatnya dan semua yang ia sayang mati tergeletak di sana pulanglahpulangpulang). (Okaerinasai: read more) * Menyingkirkan Daidouji Masaki dari hadapannya. Anak laki-laki itu terhuyung beberapa langkah ke belakang. “KAU PIKIR INI PILIHANKU? MENEMBAKI HINAKI?!” Tidak. Tidak. Ingat bagaimana Tuhan tidak hadir manakala keempat insan bertaruh nyawa pada seutas tali. (Reloop: read more) * “Kurasa kau baru saja menyebutku maling,” dagunya sedikit terangkat saat berbicara, tapi toh dia berakhir menahan tawa dan menggeleng. “Hanya sedikit membantu. Dia tidak bisa turun dari pohon sewaktu aku berjalan lewat sini.” (In spring, where woods are getting green: ''read more) * Baru sekitar lima menit pemuda mendapatkan ketenangan yang diinginkannya, seseorang pun datang. Sorahashi bisa merasakan telinganya mendadak gatal. Embel-embel di penghujung namanya terlalu...asing. Meski sopan, dia akui. “''Harugo,” dia mengoreksi, sembari tersenyum tipis. (Summertime Sadness: read more) * Karena di detik selanjutnya, Sorahashi merasakan suatu urgensi aneh nan menyebalkan yang membuatnya harus mohon diri untuk tidak turut hadir dalam rangkaian acara. (Homeward Bound / Home: ''read more) * “Tidak ada apa-apa, sebenarnya.” Kali ini, dia ikut terkekeh. ''Kejutan. “Seperti pantai, tapi dingin. Dan kau tidak tahu apakah yang kauinjak itu pasir atau salju.” Sorahashi menjeda selama beberapa saat, lalu kembali dengan kibasan tangan canggung dan senyum yang tertahan. (Five times to nothing: ''read more) 1986-1987 * Posisinya berada di depan Daidouji Masaki sekarang, dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana, ragu-ragu menoleh ke belakang lewat bahu. Sudah sejak tadi seperti itu. “Jangan berjalan di belakang,” katanya, menuding dengan dagu. “Sini.” (''Big man in a suit of armor,: ''read more) * “Lain kali, kita lakukan secara ''adil,” Sorahashi memasukkan kedua tangan ke dalam saku jaketnya. Gestur kemudian yang seolah-olah meminta pemuda untuk datang mendekat dan jangan hanya berdiri di sana saja itu sebenarnya lumayan ampuh untuk menggerakkan tungkainya, meski telapak tangannya berkeringat seperti mereka datang di musim panas dengan pakaian yang dikenakan hari ini. (''The Planets Bend Between Us: ''read more) Relasi = Trivia *Voice sample yang digunakan untuk mengisi suara Sorahashi adalah Mizushima Takahiro.